


10x21 - Hotch/Rossi edition ^^ [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hehehe, I love to play with canon xD ps this pairing deserves one more fanvid :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x21 - Hotch/Rossi edition ^^ [vid]




End file.
